Quiero estar a tu lado
by Ana Levi
Summary: Levi es un chico frio que no le teme a la muerte, sin embargo un día se encuentra un una pequeña que lo llama -Onii-chan- y sin quererlo se encariña con ella.
1. Chapter 1

"Sucio... Asqueroso…." Eran las palabras que sonaban en su cabeza. "Este mundo es una mierda..." decía para sí mismo, puesto que no había a quien más que hablarle, se encontraba solo, sentado en el sucio y frio suelo, con una mirada perdida en algún punto de este. Su estómago rugía muy poco para el hambre que sentía, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado.

"..Tengo hambre" susurro para sí mismo. Y como si Dios lo hubiera escuchado, diviso una pequeña sombra acercase a él.

-Hola, onii-chan!- dijo una voz muy alegre y chillona al lado suyo.

Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con una niña de largo cabello castaño, con grandes ojos marrones y piel pálida, que portaba un vestido de encajes con colores pasteles. Por su forma de vestir, era fácil saber que provenía de una familia adinerada.

Pero, ¿Qué hacia una niña rica, paseándose sola por una ciudad subterránea? ¿Acaso estaba perdida?

-… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó la pequeña al chico que yacía ahí viéndola fríamente, notándose desinterés en su mirar.

-..¿Tienes hambre?- Dijo la niña a la vez que se giraba dispuesta a irse. – Espera... Traeré algo de comer- soltó antes correr en dirección contraria.

"… ¿Quién era esa?.. Al menos se veía limpia, no como todos estos cerdos que viven aquí…" dijo el chico de cabello largo azabache.

Era un muchacho de baja estatura para su edad, la cual (al igual que su nombre) desconocía. Con ojos color verde que reflejaban un gran dolor, labios finos y piel blanca.

Vivía en la ciudad subterránea situada en la muralla Sina. Lo único que recordaba de su familia era a su madre, sin embargo esta murió hace unos años.

Había aprendido a sobrevivir solo, por lo que había madurado con rapidez. No era una persona desalmada, pero había aprendido a no arraigarse a nadie. La muerte, ya formaba parte de su vida cotidiana. El mismo había matado gente con tal de sobrevivir "O vives o mueres… Es la única manera..." era su forma de pensar, era la única vida que conocía…

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos. Por alguna extraña razón, decidió esperarla, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que la chiquilla regresaría.

Pasaron cinco minutos más, cuando la nena regresó con un plato de comida en una mano y un pedazo de pan enrollado en una especie de tela, en la otra.

-Perdón por la tardanza, es que no quería que se me cayeran las cosas- Dijo con una sonrisa llena de culpa, mientras dejaba el plato en el suelo cerca del muchacho. –Espero que te guste, mamá y papá es esforzaron mucho para traerles comida aquí- dijo extendiendo el pedazo de pan hacia él.

El joven tomó el plato y el pedazo de pan, mientras veía a la niña sentarse al lado suyo. Empezó a comer mientras ignoraba todo lo que decía la pequeña.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- preguntó ella pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Suspiro frustrada.

-¿Puedes entenderme?- preguntó otra vez, a lo que el azabache la miro con poco enfado "¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido?" respondió en su mente y siguió comiendo.

"Supongo que no le caigo bien" pensó la castaña con tristeza. No tenía ningún amigo, y no porque fuera una antisocial, todo lo contrario, ella era una niña muy alegre, algo extrovertida para ser exactos. No le gustaba estar sola, pero dado que sus padres no le permitían salir de casa, la única compañía que tenía era por parte de la servidumbre.

Sin embargo, hace un par de días, sus padres le habían dado la noticia de que harían un viaje. Ella muy contenta fue a buscar sus vestidos más lindos, sin embargo toda su felicidad desapareció al enterarse que sería un viaje de negocios, por lo que no podría pasar tiempo en familia, más bien, estaría encerrada en una pequeña casa con muchos policías de la guardia real cuidándola.

Al parecer irían a un lugar un tanto peligroso, a repartir comida y algunos bienes materiales para las personas más necesitadas, podría decirse que era un lugar donde habitaban las personas más pobres (Y peligrosas), por lo que, los acompañarían algunos miembros de la policía militar. Y dado que estos eran unos vagos de primera, había sido muy fácil escaparse sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?...- dijo ella. –Te deben de querer mucho para dejarte salir… Has de tener muchos amigos, ¿Puedo ser tu amiga?- Dijo la castaña inocentemente. –Que envía, me gustaría ser igual de libre que… - Se vio interrumpida al ver que el oji-verde se levantaba dispuesto a irse.

-Espera. ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto ella mientras se intentaba levantar, en un intento fallido, pisó su vestido y cayó sentada.

"Que ruidosa" pensó él, y bajo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de la pequeña mirándolo fijamente con un ligero puchero. El cual no puedo evitar parecerle tierno.

-Nos vemos mañana aquí a la misma hora- dijo ella con un tono autoritario.

El azabache regresó su vista al frente y continúo caminando. -¡Regresa pronto, onii-chan!- gritó la castaña mientras sacudía su ahora vestido embarrado de lodo.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de la autora:

¡Tan, tan, tan! Eh aquí el segundo capítulo ;w;

…..

-Ya volví- Dijo una niña de hermosos ojos negros, alegremente. -¿Esperaste mucho por mí?- continuo diciendo.

Ella hablaba energéticamente mientras veía como el joven de ojos verdes comía tranquilamente.

-¿Acaso nunca piensas hablarme?- Dijo la pequeña un poco indignada. –Siempre te traigo comida, al menos deberías agradecerme- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde. Se había vuelto una costumbre para ellos dos verse a siempre a la misma hora en ese lugar, ella traía comida y platicaba sobre su día, mientras que el chico se limitaba a comer y escucharle.

Cuando este terminaba de comer, se quedaba un rato a escuchar todo lo que la pequeña decía, le divertía ver cada una de sus expresiones cuando se molestaba por algo, sentía que aquel pequeño ser le transmitía un poco de paz.

-Entonces, ¿Me dirás tu nombre?- preguntó la castaña. –Yo me llamo Elizabeth- dijo sonriente.

Sin embargo, el azabache no contesto. –Empiezo a creer que eres mudo- Dijo ella frustrada. Para luego volver a hablar de cosas triviales.

…o(^~^)o….

-… Ya es tarde, tengo que ir a casa.- Suspiro cansada y dicho esto se levantó.

El chico comenzó a seguirla, era peligroso caminar sola por esas calles, en especial si no puedes defenderte, por lo que el pelinegro (Como ya se le había vuelto costumbre) se aseguraba de que llegara sana y salva.

Al llegar, notó como dos hombres salían del lugar en donde se suponía que se hospedaba la pequeña. El oji-verde suspiro con tristeza. "Supongo que era inevitable" pensó.

Decidió entrar al lugar, no quería que la pequeña viera eso, sin embargo esta ya se encontraba dentro.

Al entrar, se encontró con tres cuerpos que yacían sin vida, pertenecientes a la policía militar. Siguió adentrándose al lugar para encontrarse con dos cuerpos más bañados en sangre.

Subió al segundo piso y vio a la pequeña de rodillas, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras observaba el cuerpo de sus padres tirados en el suelo.

-.. M...Mami… Pa...Papi...- repetía la niña entre sollozos. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo para encontrase con los ojos dolidos del pelinegro.

-…Onii-chan...- Dijo mientras lloraba abrazándolo de la cintura. –Vamos...- dijo por primera vez el pelinegro. –Hay que irnos.- continuo diciendo mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba a una gran ventana situada en la pared.

Había tomado uno de los equipos tridimensionales de los cuerpos que se encontraban abajo, aun no sabía cómo funcionaba, pero había visto como los usaban algunas veces los policías. Se ajustó los cinturones y apuntó al tejado de la casa del frente.

Quería poder bridarle una sonrisa pero no le era posible. Quería hacerla sentir segura, pero no sabía cómo, se había encariñado, ahora ella era lo único que tenía, la quería como una verdadera hermana. Sabía que no debía, pero aun así no podía evitarlo, ella se había ganado su corazón, no podía evitar sentirse feliz cuando ella sonreía, cuando lo veía con esos ojos tan inocentes, tan puros. Era todo lo contrario a él, tal vez por eso le había fascinado tanto ese pequeño ser. Eran como una luz, que brillaba fuertemente en medio de esa oscuridad por la que estaba rodeado, esa oscuridad de la cual no podía escapar. Su vida cambio cuando ella llego, ahora podía sonreír, aunque no lo mostrara exteriormente. Era una especie de felicidad momentánea, él sabía que un día se iría, ella pertenecía a la superficie, no tenía por qué estar en ese infierno, no pertenecían al mismo mundo.

Volteó a ver a la pequeña y le extendió su mano. Ella lo abrazó y él le correspondió.

….

Se desplazaban a máxima velocidad gracias a la pequeña complexión de ambos. Él no sabía exactamente a donde ir, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que sabía era que no podía dejar sola a su ahora, querida hermana menor. No podía llevarla su hogar, ya que a duras penas él podía conseguir un techo sobre su cabeza cada noche, apenas si podía mantenerse el solo.

Ahora se desplazaban rumbo a la superficie. "Tal vez… ella tenga otro lugar donde quedarse…" "Estoy seguro que puede encontrar otra familia" "Ella no tiene que vivir el mismo infierno que yo" Se repetía mentalmente.

La verdad es que no quería separarse de ella, pero sabía que tampoco podía quedársela. Él no podía darle una buena vida, no en aquel lugar en el que vivía. Si se quedaban juntos, ella cambiaría como lo hizo él, su mirada inocente seria remplazada por una desalmada, fría, cruel. No quería eso, no quería que ella cambiara, no quería que ella se fuera… no quería estar solo, no otra vez.

-¡Oye… detente!- Gritó un hombre, que como indicaba su uniforme, pertenecía a la policía militar.

-¡Alto ahí!- se escucharon más gritos, al parecer era perseguido por 5 de estos. -¡Suelta a la niña!-

"… Tsk… Malditos cerdos…" pensó para luego aumentar su velocidad, si es que eso era posible.

Para ser la primera vez que usaba uno de esos equipos, era demasiado habilidoso, esquivaba con gran facilidad los obstáculos, cosa que ni los mismos miembros de la policía lograban. Era obvio que estaban en gran desventaja contra él. Los dejaba opacados con su increíble dominio sobre su cuerpo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando finalmente llegaron a la superficie. Al subir, lo primero que pudo contemplar fue el triste cielo, que al parecer, también comprendía la situación.

-¡Detente!- gritaron otra vez. "Tch… Que molestos" pensó en voz alta. –…Está bien, paremos- habló la niña que había permanecido en silencio desde hace un tiempo. Él pelinegro se limitó a observarla algo incrédulo.

Miró a los lados, estaba totalmente rodeado, ya no había escapatoria, a menos que….

Divisó una enorme residencia, y en ella un gigantesco ventanal. -Cúbrete- ordenó, mientras reducía su velocidad e irrumpió en la vivienda, entrando por dicha apertura.

*¡Crash, Crash!* se escuchó el ruido de la ventanas rompiéndose, seguido por el grito de una mujer.

-Tranquila- dijo el pelinegro mientras le ayudaba a la pequeña a quitarse los pedazos de vidrio que tenía en sus ropas.

De pronto se vio tumbado en el suelo, con un hombre alto sobre él. –Lo capturamos- dijo una voz…

-Déjenlo en paz- escuchó a su hermana gritar a lo lejos, alzó la vista, para ver como uno de ellos se la llevaba, si no hacía algo pronto, los separarían para siempre. –Suéltenme… Bastardos- exclamó molesto.

-Malditos…- dijo intentando zafarse del agarre de aquel hombre, pero era inútil. Tenía a media policía militar rodeándolo.

–… Llévenselo y enciérrenlo- dijo uno de ellos, que al parecer era el jefe al mando.

-Pero señor… ¿No sería mejor si le enseñamos antes una lección?... Este mocoso nos ha causado muchos problemas-

-¡Esto no hubiera pasado si no fueran tan incompetentes!... ¿¡Cómo es posible que un estúpido niñato sea mejor que ustedes!?-

-Ah… Lo sentimos señor…- dijo el oficial apenado para luego dirigir una mirada hostil al pelinegro.

-Solo llévenselo… - suspiro irritado el hombre al mando –Idiotas- dijo en sus adentros.

….

Lo esposaron y llevaron a un lugar no muy diferente a donde había crecido. Era oscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para no distinguir donde se encontraban. –Entra- dijo el policía para luego retirarse, no sin antes cerrar con llave la celda.

-Tch… ¿qué es lo que harán con ese mocoso?-

-No estoy seguro…Mañana decidirán qué hacer con él- Escuchó que conversaban algunos oficiales.

-Tengo entendido que lo juzgaran mañana en la mañana- Comentó uno de ellos.

"Tsk…Malditos cerdos…" estaba frustrado, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Volvería a verla? -… Elizabeth…- Susurró cansado, hoy había sido un largo día. Pero por más cansado que estuviera, la preocupación y la tristeza se apoderaron el, por lo que esa noche no puedo conciliar el sueño. Al menos sabía que estaba bien, o eso era lo que quería creer. "… ¿Pensará en mí?" empezó a sacudir la cabeza, ¿desde cuándo le importaba?, ¿desde cuándo había empezado a quererla tanto como para arriesgar su vida por ella?… ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil?... Eso ya no importaba, ya nada importaba… Ya nada tenía sentido si no estaba ella…

Y así, su mente continuó pensando toda la noche, hasta la llegada del nuevo día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:**

Hooluu.! ~w~ Les traigo el capítulo 3, espero que les guste :3

-\\(ω)/-

-Silencio- dijo una voz gruesa pero calmada. –Quiero escuchar su motivo, sargento Erwin. Explíquese- ordenó aquel viejo de cabello canoso.

**Flashback**

Muy poca luz iluminaba aquel estrecho lugar. Ya había amaneciendo, aquella ruidosa ave se había encargado de hacérselo saber.

Había llegado la hora, un oficial se acercó para abrir la celda, a su lado un hombre joven, alto y rubio, lo miraba de pies a cabeza con total seriedad.

–Déjame hablar con el-

-Es un delincuente, no creo que…- Una horrible mueca se formó en su rostro, al ver como el más alto abría la celda para luego entrar en ella.

"Tch, lo que me faltaba" maldijo en lo bajo, no estaba de humor para escuchar amenazas.

No había dormido en lo absoluto, las ojeras de su desveló más las ojeras que tenía por la falta de comida, era suficiente para hacerle ver como un oso panda desnutrido.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo el mayor de los dos.

Y como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta alguna. Su mirada fría, y cara de pocos amigos, fueron sustituidas por un rostro totalmente apagado.

-Escuche que cometiste varios asesinatos, entre ellos a un matrimonio adinerado- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él.

-Sé que también hurtaste un equipo de maniobras- hizo una pausa.

El pelinegro solo se limitaba a mirar el suelo, ignorando las palabras del rubio.

-Los informes indican que mataste a 5 oficiales, y a un matrimonio.- Decía mientras sacaba unos documentos de su chaqueta.

-Una persona adulta, tiene en promedio, alrededor d litros de sangre- Se acercó más para poder verlo de cerca.

-Pero yo no veo gota de sangre en ti…- esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó.

-También…- dijo refiriéndose a los informes –Dicen que secuestrarte a una pequeña, hija de aquel matrimonio, y huiste usando el equipo tridimensional-

-Dime…- continúo diciendo con su mirada fija en aquel ser que yacía sin mover un solo musculo, mirando un punto inexistente el suelo.

-¿De qué huías? ¿Por qué no matarla a ella también? – Pudo notar como los músculos del menor se tensaban.

"¿Por qué matarlos? No se llevó nada de valor, si su meta era secuestrar a la hija, ¿Por qué matar a los padres? ¿A quién pediría dinero para el rescate si no eran los padres? ¿Algún otro familiar? No lo creo." Muchas preguntas se formulaban en su mente, algo en el informe no cuadraba.

-¿Ella era alguien importante para ti? –

Se sorprendió al ver como el pelinegro alzó la mirada y lo fulminó con esta. Podría jurar que esté lo trataba de matar con su mirar. Pero no había de que preocuparse, él no era cualquier persona, él era un sargento altamente capacitado. Además de que el azabache se encontraba encadenado de manos y pies.

El oji-verde poseía una increíble fuerza, totalmente desproporcional a su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo. Por lo que, mantenerlo encadenado, no era demasiada exageración.

-Entiendo- Había dado en el blanco, ahora tenía la atención del menor.

-Tratabas de protegerla, tu no los matastes, ¿cierto?- El rubio llegó a una conclusión, ahora era el momento de hacer su jugada.

-Sin embargo, no lo lograste, ahora ella se encuentra en un orfanato, con un futuro incierto y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo…- comenzó a provocarlo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Eres demasiado débil, por culpa tuya perdió a sus padres, por culpa de tu debilidad tendrá que empezar de cero, y aunque no estuvieras detrás de estos barrotes, no serias capaz de darle la vida que se merece. ¿Cómo puedes vivir sabiendo el tipo de persona que eres?... ¿Cómo vives, sabiendo que le fallaste? … Solo eres una basura podrida que con suerte morirá detrás en esta celda…-

Tal vez fue demasiado, tal vez no tendría el resultado que esperaba, todo había sido improvisado. "Solo espero que funcione" se dijo mentalmente.

-… Eso soy… un maldecido pedazo de basura inservible… ¿y qué?... ¿Esperas que sienta lastima de mí y empiece a llorar como una estúpida nena?... Así es la vida, unos mueren, otros viven… Los más fuertes son los únicos que sobreviven, no es de otra manera.- respondió el pelinegro, con voz calmada pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario, dolía, sus ojos reflejaban dolor y desesperación.

- Es verdad, no es de otra forma...-

-Sin embargo…- Fue interrumpido por el más pequeño. –No pienso podrirme dentro de esta maldita celda, no pienso morir tan fácilmente… No soy tan débil como piensas- Esta vez, pudo ver la determinación que reflejaba en sus ojos. –Sobreviviré, no importa como…. Eliminare a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino- continuó diciendo. –No tendré piedad de nadie- dijo cruelmente.

-En ese caso, te ayudare a salir de aquí.- Dijo el rubio, satisfecho de su respuesta. – Pero a cambio, quiero que te unas a la Legión de reconociendo, necesitamos tu fuerza…-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Le espetó el menor

-¿No aceptaras mi ayuda? Entonces, ¿Cómo piensas escapar?- Cuestionó el rubio.

Obteniendo solo un bufido como respuesta. –…Yo puedo tráela de vuelta, tengo algunos contactos, si aceptas unirte, podrás vivir con ella en el cuartel…- hizo una pausa para acercarse más al pelinegro. El cual, lo escudriñaba con la mirada, tratando de encontrar una señal de mentira en su rostro.

"No me queda de otra, tendré que confiar en él" se dijo a sí mismo, ateniéndose a las consecuencias, pues sabía el peso de sus palabras. *Confiar* era algo tabú, para el tipo de vida que llevaba.

-Entonces, ¿Aceptas? Amm…-

-… Levi, mi nombre es Levi- Declaró el pelinegro, con voz derrotada.

El rubio le dedicó una amable sonrisa -Es un trato, entonces. Solo espera aquí.- dijo para luego macharse.

** Fin del flashback **

**-**Señor, si me lo permite, pienso que una gran habilidad, como la que posee aquel muchacho, podría beneficiarnos en gran manera…- hizo una pequeña pausa para aclarar su garganta. – Si logramos que luche por nuestra causa, sería de gran utilidad para nuestra tropa… Para la humanidad.-

-¿Es consciente de que el susodicho carga con un historial de delitos sumamente enorme? Según los informes, ha matado alrededor de 30 personas adultas, a lo largo de su vida.-

-Estoy consiente señor. No pido absolución de sus crímenes.-

-Le haré una pregunta. ¿Cree usted que alguien que se dedica a aniquilar a la raza humana…- enfatizó –que es enemigo de la humanidad, puede pelear a favor de esta?-

-En lo absoluto señor. Sin embargo, no pienso en él como un enemigo de la raza humana.-

Después de esto, un profundo silencio inundó la asamblea. Marshall, quien dirigía el juicio, era un hombre razonable. En frente, el comandante Keith Shadis, un hombre no muy alto, de tez morena y ojos insensibles con grandes ojeras, yacía parado firmemente, y a su lado, el imperturbable sargento Erwin Smith.

El hombre parecía meditarlo, era cierto que el acusado era habilidoso, pero eso no excusaba sus fechorías. ¿Quién podía asegurarle la lealtad de éste? Sin embargo, al cruzar su mirada con la del sargento, pudo ver la determinación de esta, y eso bastó para hacerle llegar a una conclusión.

-…Entiendo. Concederé tu petición, con una condición- Era claro, aquel rubio estaba en lo cierto, pero no podía correr ningún riesgo. –Te harás responsable de sus actos, si él llegase a cometer otro crimen, serás castigado junto a él. Por otro lado, él no podrá vivir sin tu supervisión, no hasta que estemos seguros de la lealtad. Hasta que eso suceda, no te separes de él. Tu misión será ponerlo de nuestro lado… hasta jurar lealtad eterna.- concluyó su veredicto.

-Correcto, solo tengo una petición…- dijo el rubio.

-¿Acaso no has hecho ya suficiente? ¿Quién te crees que eres?...- interrumpió un miembro de la policía militar, que también se hacía presente. Saliendo de su silencio - ¿Cómo puede permitir a un asesino, caminar suelto por ahí?- continuó -¿Acaso ya perdieron la cordura?- Exclamó sobresaltado.

-Cálmate, Nile- ordenó su superior.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puede estar tranquilo con esto, comandante?- cuestionó el soldado.

-No lo estoy, simplemente… pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.- mascullo el comandante perteneciente a la policía militar.

Y el silencio inundo la sala, por segunda vez. Marshall parecía reflexionar sobre su decisión tomada. "El joven eclipsó a los veteranos, con su increíble control del equipo tridimensional, la manipulación en este, fue realmente extraordinaria" Ciertamente, quedó maravillado con aquel acontecimiento, pero no había razón para confiar en él.

-Petición denegada sargento Erwin. Todos retírense- No lo pensó dos veces, y se marchó antes de escuchar los argumentos de aquel rubio. Sabía que si quedaba a escucharlo, terminaría por convencerlo.

Toda había salido a la perfección, a excepción de una cosa. "La niña, tengo que llevársela" ideó un plan, no era el mejor de sus planes, pero le ayudaría a hacer tiempo. "Me descubrirá pronto, solo espero que funcione" se dijo a sí mismo, después tendría tiempo de sobra para idear un mejor plan.

Caminaba hacía la celda del menor, junto con su mayor, el comandante Keith, escoltado por dos oficiales.

-Erwin, preséntate en mi oficina al regresar, lo más antes posible.- Ordenó su comandante algo irritado.

-Sí, señor.- contestó con voz calmada. Estaba consciente de lo que hacía, y dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos

Erwin era un soldado extraordinario. Destacando por su inigualable conducta, dispuesto a darlo todo en el campo de batalla, un excelente líder. Era muy querido por sus compañeros, catalogado como una persona confiable, tranquila y discreta. Era muy difícil, por no decir imposible, sacarle de sus casillas, tenía un total control de sus emociones. Además, seguía las órdenes al pie de la letra. Era obediente a sus superiores. Pero acababa de hacer todo lo contrario, arriesgando su imagen, echando por la borda la confianza que fue depositada en él, dejando todo de lado, por un pequeño asesino, un "enemigo de la humanidad" como lo habían llamado.

No podía creerlo, ¿un niño asesino? Debían estar bromeando. Leyó y releyó, una y otra vez aquel informe. Algo no estaba bien, habían omitido datos o los habían alterado, de eso estaba seguro. –Son asuntos de la policía militar, no interfieras- Eran los consejos que le había dado su comandante. Pero no era suficiente para calmar su curiosidad. –Van a condenarlo a muerte- esa era la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Cómo podían matar a un niño? Pero más increíble aún. ¿Cómo podían tener la certeza de que él los mató? Y su curiosidad aumentó aún más, sí es que eso era posible. ¿¡Escapó con un equipo tridimensional y nadie pudo llevarle el paso!? ¿Acaso la policía militar era así de incompetente? No podía creer lo que ese informe afirmaba, ese niño era único. Era un escenario digno de ver. Por primera vez, alguien había impactado al inquebrantable sargento.

-Llegamos.- Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

El oji-azul asintió con la cabeza. –Adelante- dijo indicándole al oficial, liberar al pelinegro.

-"Tsk, idiota engreído"- susurró el hombre para luego deshacerse de las cadenas que retenían al menor.

-Ya es hora, nos vamos- anunció el comandante y apresuró su paso. Estaba molestó.

-Vamos, Levi- dijo el más alto, ofreciéndole su mano.

-¿Dónde está?- Exigió una respuesta.

-No permiten niños aquí, no pude traerla.- Masculló mirando el suelo. No todo era mentira, en verdad no permiten entrar niños aquí. Él era un hombre honesto y el mentirle aún niño, no lo hacía sentirse mejor.

-¿Qué están esperando?- Exclamó exasperado el comandante.

Eran las 11 de la noche, estaba totalmente exhausto, el viaje en caballo duró aproximadamente 5 horas. Pero al fin habían llegado. Frente a ellos, se encontraba un majestuoso castillo.

-¿Te gusta? Fue construido especialmente para la tropa de reconocimiento- dijo el sargento con una amable sonrisa.

"No esta tan mal… Esta limpio" respondió en su mente, no tenía la intención de gastar su saliva en él. No hasta cerciorarse de que cumplió su promesa.

-Maldición, ¿Te sacrificas por un niñato malagradecido como este?- dijo el comándate cuestionando las acciones de su subordinado.

"Supongo que no se puede evitar" pensó el rubio, algo decaído.

El viaje fue realmente pesado para los dos soldados que además participaron en el juicio, el cual duro más de lo esperado, d horas tal vez.

Estos dos desmontaron con gran sencillez, el montar a caballo, formaba parte de su vida cotidiana. Cosa contraria para el menor, la cual se le dificultó de gran manera, no solo, no sabía montar sino que también, su altura era un inconveniente. Era muy pequeño para su edad.

-Apresúrate- ordenó el comandante al pelinegro que se había quedado atrás.

Al entrar, puedo observar lo amplio que era el castillo. Lo habían construido hace unos meses, por lo que, en agradecimiento los soldados nuevos se encargaban de darle mantenimiento.

-Te guiare a tu habitación. Mañana empezaras con el entrenamiento, por lo que, necesitas un uniforme ¿Cuál es tu talla?- preguntó el rubio al menor mientras caminaban rumbo a su habitación asignada.

-¿Dónde está ella?- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

-Llegamos, esta será tu nueva habitación- dijo el rubio, con la intención de cambiar el tema. –Las duchas se encuentran al final del pasillo a la izquierda. Y el comedor…-

-¿Por qué no está aquí?- Reclamó, interrumpiendo al más alto.

-El entrenamiento comienza a las 6 de la mañana- concluyó el rubio, mientras daba media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Maldición. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Explícate.- gritó el azabache golpeando la pared.

-Alguien más pide su custodia. Tendrás que esperar más tiempo.- Mintió, era cierto que Elizabeth tenía más familiares, solo que ninguno de ellos se presentaron. Al parecer, ninguno tenía suficientes ingresos para hacerse cargo de la huérfana. Algo muy irónico.

-Entiendo- Estaba decepcionado, pero también aliviado. Quería estar con ella, pero ahora sería un soldado, el cuartel no era lugar para niños. "Tal vez… algún día" aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de verla.

-Hare lo que sea posible, lo prometo.- esbozó una triste sonrisa para luego retirarse. "Esto es lo mejor" Él, al igual que el pelinegro, estaba consciente de la vida que llevaría la pequeña en un lugar como este. Allí podía respirarse la desesperación y el miedo. En especial, cuando tenían que hace una expedición. Eran muy pocos los soldados que sabían controlarse. "Lo superará" No planeaba traerla, pero haría lo posible, lo había prometido.


End file.
